Trick or Treat
by Miyuki Meiru
Summary: Yuuri never believed in curses. Maybe he should start believing now. Implied ShinDai. Advanced Happy Halloween, everybody!


Advanced happy Halloween, people! Finally, I'm back with my latest fic. Classes were suspended today due to the storm so I just stayed at home and finished this fic I started to write last week. Anyway, I hope you will like it! It seems that my skills to write comedy are lacking now especially that nowadays I write more angst.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kyou Kara Maou.

**Trick or Treat**

**by: Miyuki Meiru**

"Eh… so Sadako could haunt DVD's now," Yuuri Shibuya muttered as he stared at the black DVD case placed in his locker. It was a prank. Surely, it was an innocent prank right? Curses and such stuffs weren't true. They were only fictional things created by the mind. Curiosity overwhelmed him. He watched the mysterious DVD. He could only see blurry and disturbing images that he almost laughed at.

Curses weren't true. He firmly agreed.

He sighed, if it was possible that there was an alternate world and he was a demon king, surely it would also be possible for curses to exist. Anyway, just ignoring this one wouldn't cause any harm to him right? He sighed as he placed the DVD in his drawer.

He remembered that he used to fear the story of Sadako. He instantly became afraid of wells and long haired people but the phobia was gone after a few days. Nobody would call him up and say 'seven days you'll die' right? He would be in Shin Makoku for seven days or even more. He would be safe right? T.V's were non- existent to that world and he was the king. All he needed to do was to made a decree that all wells must be covered and shut tightly for seven days.

"Yuu-chan, Ken-chan's already in here." He heard his mother's voice from downstairs. Oh right, he had totally forgotten that they were supposed to go back in Shin Makoku today.

"Yes, I'm coming" he replied as he jolted downstairs.

He saw Murata with his 'all-knowing' smile. "Yo Shibuya," he said with a cunning gleam in his eyes.

"Come on, we need to go before Shouri catches us," Yuuri made a dreaded look. Shouri would probably insist to come along with them if he knew they would be returning. He said as he dragged his friend towards the bathroom. In an instant they were already in Shin Makoku.

"Your Majesty," Conrad's voice was heard behind him was a fuming blonde probably impatient for Yuuri's arrival.

"You know very well that it's Yuuri, nazukeoya" He said with a sheepish grin.

"You are late," Wolfram scowled as he continued to glare daggers at the soaked king.

"Really, how long have I been gone?" Yuuri asked as he dried his hair using the towel Conrad handed to him.

"Nearly two weeks," his protector replied with a smile. Yuuri plastered a frown.

"So it means more paperwork for me," the young king simply said as he heard Conrad's chuckle.

The trip to Blood Pledge Castle was quieter than usual. It was weird for Yuuri who was used to a cheery environment. He didn't know why. The moment they arrived at the castle Yuuri's suspicions were greater due to the gloomy atmosphere within it.

He felt like everybody was forcing to smile and act normal whenever he was around. His daughter, Greta couldn't even look at him in the eye when he secretly asked what was wrong with everyone. He needed to know what they were hiding from him.

"You can go," he heard Gwendal's stern voice echoed through the entire office.

"Eh?" Yuuri was confused with the sudden permission. Oh right, he was currently at the middle of doing all those paperworks.

"I said you can go," he repeated with a dangerous glare.

This time Yuuri retreated without saying anything. Gwendal was even acting weird. He was looking more stressed than the usual. He was starting to think that his mere presence was the cause of this mayhem in the castle. He obviously had nowhere to go. His sword practice session with Conrad was cancelled with the pouring rain outside. Nobody in their right mind would let him, even though he wanted to, practice swordsmanship in this weather. Wolfram was attending some business probably tending to that letter his uncle sent him. Greta was having her lessons with Anissina.

Lessons…

Speaking of it, he didn't have any of his lessons today.

Yuuri was thankful that he was spared to Gunter's boring lectures but still something bothered him about it. Where was Gunter? Come to think of it he didn't see him with the others when he was picked from the shrine.

It gave Yuuri the idea to play the detective part of this mysterious game. He grinned as he walked at the corridors, amused with his newly found agenda. He stopped when he saw two soldiers who were assigned in the treasure room.

"Your Majesty," they bowed as they recognized their king.

"No need to be formal," he smiled. "The weather's not really good today right?" He started a simple conversation. It wasn't that long enough since the two tensed soldiers felt at ease with his presence. Yuuri couldn't help it but to smile as the soldiers shared their own views about baseball, life and even politics.

Now it was time to ask the real thing he wanted to.

Yuuri took a deep breath then flashed his casual smile. "I think it's a good idea too! Maybe I should talk to Gunter about it. By the way, where is Gunter?" he asked.

The smiles on the two soldier's face, which was evident a while ago, dropped and suddenly replaced by nervousness. "We d-don't really k-know, Your Majesty." The first one said while trying his best not to stutter.

"Lord von Christ is p-probably somewhere h-here at the castle," the other one said.

It was all part of his marvellous plan. He was watching a lot of mystery films lately and it was an effective strategy to start a conversation casually and slowly leading it to what you really wanted to know. By doing this way, they wouldn't be able to know that you were up to something and would probably consider it as a random thought. It was an effective idea and it worked for him when he tested it on Shouri.

"Oh, that's too bad" he frowned a bit. "Anyway, don't let the gloomy weather affect your moods!" He said playfully while the two soldiers saluted.

Yuuri was finally sure that there was something up with Gunter and the whole castle. He wondered if Gunter conspired with all of them. He started with his next step. Look for Gunter.

He started with the library and all the other places Gunter used to go. He couldn't find him everywhere. It was at the time that he rested when he stumbled along a secret passage near the throne room. The stairs led to a basement.

Yuuri hesitated whether he would check it out or not. Still, curiosity dominated him, he slowly opened the old wooden doors and something caught his eye. Something shiny and it moved.

"Y-your Majesty…" a hoarse voice called him. This figure revealed itself. The figure was wearing white garments and the entire face was covered with hair.

Yuuri never believed in curses.

Maybe today, he should already start believing them.

"Y-your M-majesty…"it sounded creepier.

Yuuri wasn't able to move. "S-sadako…" he whispered. He was trying to locate if there was an underground well in the basement. The figure took a step closer to him.

"Sadako!" the young king screamed and with that he passed out.

* * *

"What the hell happened to that wimp?" Wolfram was furious and extremely worried. "He was repeatedly saying a name… S-sada… something. Is he cheating on me?"

"Wolfram, I'm sure His Majesty will not cheat on you," Conrad said, "I'm quite worried because Gisela's medicine couldn't even calm him," he added.

"Your Majesty…" the figure a.k.a Gunter wailed. He was crying a lot for three straight days no wonder why his voice turned hoarse.

"Just let Shibuya rest for a few days," the sage smiled. "Although, I'm afraid to say that he might get a phobia of Lord von Christ," Murata snickered.

Gunter was devastated. It was all Anissina's fault that he looked like a total wreck and now his beloved king was afraid of him. Misfortune was totally something he didn't expect to happen in a row.

A few days ago, Anissina invented a new invention called 'straighten-my-hair-kun' and as usual Gunter was forced to test it. The invention went wild and it dyed Gunter's hair into a mixture of red, pink and blue. He was totally ashamed to show his undignified state to his beloved king so he locked himself at the secret basement and was crying for almost three days.

Gwendal was thankful, indeed very thankful, that this time he wasn't Anissina's guinea pig for that monster of an invention she created.

**Omake:**

"Happy Halloween, Shibuya." The Sage whispered as he peeked at the young king who was repeatedly saying the name 'Sadako'. "I'm sorry if I didn't ask you if you wanted a trick or treat," he plastered a devios smile.Murata watched all of them in panic as they worried themselves over their king.

He was finally back at the temple and still he was amused with the happenings lately.

"You're really a prankster." He said to a cerulean eyed blonde.

"I never expected my prank to be as awesome as this." Shinou replied with a smirk.

"I guess it's just a matter of coincidence that Shibuya's thinking a lot of those horror films lately," he smiled, "…still sending that dream to Anissina-san to start working on a hair straightener is a bit horrible for Lord von Christ... and Shibuya."

"I only meant to prank Lord von Christ not the Maou," he said.

"Yeah, coincidences do happen," Murata smiled.

Murata never expected all of that too. Both Shinou and him decided to play a prank on Yuuri and Gunter at the same time. He also never expected that both pranks would complement each other and create an ultimate hit. Now, Blood Pledge Castle was in a complete trouble or maybe chaos was the right term.

He would never tell Shibuya that he was the one who left that DVD case in his locker.

Murata was very amused today.

After all, in every success of Shinou's prank the Sage will always be behind it.

**OWARI:**

Yes, it's finally done! This fic is just the product of a random thought at the midst of an exam. I wanted to write comedy too! It seems that almost all of my fics are turning angsty lately.


End file.
